LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie
LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie, or simply LarryBoy, is a 3D computer-animated superhero action-comedy Christian family film directed by Tim Hodge, produced by Dreamworks Animation, Universal Animation Studios, and Big Idea Entertainment, and distributed by Universal Pictures. This film is based on the VeggieTales series and the LarryBoy films. The film explains the origins of LarryBoy, a cucumber dealing with criticism while trying to make a name for himself as a superhero. It features the voices of Mike Nawrocki, Phil Vischer, Jim Poole, Tress MacNeille, Rob Paulsen, Tim Hodge, and famous celebrity Denzel Washington. The film includes songs performed by Nicole C. Mullen, Skillet, Five Iron Frenzy, TobyMac, and Christian rap artist Lecrae. It is rated PG and serves as the first theatrical feature-length LarryBoy film in the franchise. It was followed by a sequel, LarryBoy Unleashed. Plot The film opens at night in the city of Bumblyburg as a group of thieves carrying a sack of cash are on the run from the cops, led by Officer Scooter Carrot. The thieves find themselves cornered in an alley by LarryBoy, who introduces himself and uses his plungers to tie them up and literally leave them hanging by the police station. The next day, as Mayor Blueberry discusses whether or not LarryBoy is doing the right thing, resident billionaire Larry the Cucumber is driving his nephew Barth home from school. He apologizes for arriving a few minutes later than usual and claims that he overslept during his nap (which he took because he was secretly up all night patrolling Bumblyburg as LarryBoy). Barth sees that his uncle is clearly under a lot of stress, so he advises him to hire a butler to help lighten his workload. Larry interviews Alfred Asparagus, a promising genius with a dark past. During the interview, Alfred alludes to possible tension with his former boss Rodney Stench, who’s running for mayor, but refuses to say much about it. Larry hires Alfred and vows to treat him with as much respect as he expects from him. Afterwards, Larry is alone at the Larry-Manor gathering information on various criminal activities. But he also expresses disappointment over the criticism that certain folks have had for LarryBoy over the past few weeks. Later that evening, LarryBoy is patrolling the city of Bumblyburg and witnesses Alfred being attacked by a small mob and taken to an old abandoned factory, where Mr. Stench admits via phone to being the mastermind behind the ambush. He gives Alfred one last chance to help him gain control of the city, but Alfred denies once more. LarryBoy breaks into the factory to free Alfred and lay waste to Mr. Stench's minions, and Alfred calls the police. LarryBoy manages to get everyone out of the unstable building just before it collapses. By the time the cops arrive, the henchmen are all tied up while Alfred searches for the plunger-headed hero who somehow escaped unnoticed. As the other cops investigate the crime scene, Alfred is questioned by Scooter about the mysterious oddball who strangely looked familiar to him. Alfred confronts Larry at the Larry-Manor the next day and deduces his biggest secret. Larry explains that since he never felt special when he was younger. But ever since he saved his plastic lobster toy from the toilet with a plunger, he made it his goal to become a superhero. Seeing that Larry’s still new to crime-fighting, Alfred volunteers to help him achieve his goal. During this time, Mr. Stench is furious that someone got involved in his personal business. Upon seeing a newspaper article about the judgement LarryBoy has received recently, Mr. Stench decides to use this to his advantage in his plan to take over the city. He labels LarryBoy as a joke that makes Bumblyburg look bad. He even promises to ban all self-proclaimed superheroes from town if he wins the election. Over the next few months, Alfred builds a secret hideout and a transportation vehicle below the mansion. LarryBoy continues to thwart various crimes while trying to find some sort of connection between them, but his mind quickly gets crowded by the harsh words that Mr. Stench has for him. He gets a phone call one afternoon from an overly confident Mr. Stench, who wants LarryBoy to meet him in a certain area so they can talk like men. The furious billionaire accepts the offer on behalf of his alter-ego. Alfred sees that his friend just walked into a trap, but he can’t convince him to think twice about it. Later that night, LarryBoy takes his new car, the LarryMobile, and heads off to find his target. He eventually reaches his location, only to find Mr. Stench dressed in an armored suit. Dubbing himself as the Molder, he brags about his evil scheme and claims that the plunger-headed hero will forever be viewed as a criminal in the eyes of the public. Fed up with the insults, LarryBoy angrily attacks him and they have a destructive battle that draws Scooter’s attention. As the Molder is about to finish off his nemesis, Scooter runs in to save LarryBoy. The duo face off with the Molder, but police sirens are suddenly heard in the distance and the villainous eggplant retreats to his aircraft. Unbeknownst to him, LarryBoy’s radio belt allowed Alfred to overhear his confession from the LarryCave. LarryBoy thanks Scooter for the help and disappears before the other cops show up. On the day of the election, Mayor Blueberry knows that the odds are stacked against her and considers giving up entirely before Alfred arrives with Scooter to deliver some important news. The three of them confront Mr. Stench in public and expose his plan to the citizens, saving Mayor Blueberry’s career in the process. But the corrupt businessman activates his back-up plan: seizing control of the city by force. As the cops lead the charge against the Molder's goons, Alfred phones Larry and reveals that he recorded the Molder’s speech the other night and sent the news to the mayor and the police. He then explains to Larry that whether he's loved or hated, the fact remains that Bumblyburg needs a hero. Declaring himself as that hero, Larry dawns the plungers once more and races downtown in the LarryMobile to help the same folks that doubted. Alfred and the police use some of LarryBoy's equipment against the Molder’s armed henchmen. But the Molder himself escapes to his aircraft while holding Mayor Blueberry captive. LarryBoy uses his super suction ears to catch up to him and they engage in an epic showdown, with LarryBoy ultimately defeating the Molder and saving the mayor from harm. The cops arrest Mr. Stench and Mayor Blueberry is very grateful towards LarryBoy. Afterwards, the citizens of Bumblyburg begin to show more appreciation towards LarryBoy. Mayor Blueberry holds a public celebration for him and awards him with the key to the city. Scooter creates the Larry-Signal as a way of contacting him whenever necessary. Later, Larry thanks Alfred with a big raise and even invites him to Burger Bell with him and Barth. LarryBoy continues fighting crime in Bumblyburg while gaining more recognition. A couple of months later, as the Larry-Signal lights up the night sky, LarryBoy heads down to the police station in the LarryMobile. Scooter states that something from outer space landed somewhere in Bumblyburg and that he should go check it out. Without hesitation, LarryBoy jumps into his car and speeds down the road. In a mid-credits scene, Mr. Stench is unwillingly sharing a prison cell with Awful Alvin. Voice Cast Major characters * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy, a billionaire superhero and the main protagonist. * Phil Vischer as Alfred (Archibald Asparagus), LarryBoy's butler and the main deuteragonist. * Jim Poole as Officer Scooter Carrot, a police officer who appreciates LarryBoy’s efforts. * Tress MacNeille as Mayor Blueberry, the mayor of Bumblyburg whose career is at stake. * Denzel Washington as Rodney Stench/The Molder, a wealthy businessman and the main antagonist. Minor characters * Phil Vischer - Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Philippe, Fire Marshall Grape, Baker Lunt, Mr. Nezzer, Additional Voices * Steven Blum - Policeman #2 * Patrick Seitz * Caitlin Glass * Wally Wingert - Policeman #1 * Mike Nawrocki - Jerry Gourd, Jean-Claude, Additional Voices * Tress MacNeille - Barth the Cucumber, Petunia Rhubarb, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Mom Asparagus, Additional Voices * Rob Paulsen - Dad Asparagus, Mr. Vandrahosenhegamerr, Additional Voices * Tim Hodge - Khalil the Caterpillar, Officer Olaf, Additional Voices * Shari Belgeau - Vicky Cucumber, Additional Voices * Maurice LaMarche - Chief Croswell * Dee Bradley Baker - Herbert, Wally, Mr. Mahoney, Additional Voices * Larry D. Whitaker Jr. - Awful Alvin Trivia * The film was created to thank many VeggieTales and LarryBoy fans who requested it. * Because the film serves as an origin story, its events begin about two years prior to the events of LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space, and therefore also takes place before any of the other LarryBoy episodes. As a result, Jimmy and Jerry don’t work at the Bumblyburg Science Lab yet, the Larry-Manor and the LarryMobile have the same designs they had in the aforementioned episode, and the LarryMobile doesn't do much yet. * The movie includes elements from LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures, such as Bob being the editor in chief of the Daily Bumble. Also, Alfred advises Larry to get a job at the Daily Bumble, as a reference to the fact that he's a janitor in the spinoff. Some characters from the show even make appearances in the background if you look closely enough. And due to fan support, Awful Alvin was included in a bonus movie scene. * When Scooter tells LarryBoy that something came from outer space, it begins the events of LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space. * There is a scene in the film where Larry is seen on television mentioning that he knows LarryBoy personally. This scene is important as Mr. Stench calls Larry much later and asks him to contact LarryBoy. * Near the end of the film, Larry offers Alfred a job as his sidekick, but he turns it down because he doesn’t look good in spandex. * The film takes inspiration from Batman while also trying to be its own thing. * The film uses the original designs for the VeggieTales characters. ** This is the first time in VeggieTales history since Beauty and the Beet ''that the original designs for the ''VeggieTales characters were used. * The key to the city would be seen at the LarryCave in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. * The film teaches a lesson in dealing with criticism, which is something that other fictional superheroes tend to deal with. * LarryBoy uses a lot more gadgets in this film, such as bubblegum blowers and smoke bombs. * When Rodney Stench says that LarryBoy isn't the first superhero Bumblyburg has had, it is a reference to the LarryBoy chapter books. Pruneman was the town's first superhero, and Bok Choy took over many years later. * This film was released to celebrate the 20th anniversary of LarryBoy's first appearance in Dave and the Giant Pickle. On a related note, LarryBoy's backstory is a reference to that very episode as well as an old interview written by Mike Nappa, who would later write the book LarryBoy and the Quitter Critter Quad Squad. * Larry’s nephew Barth appears in the film. * This movie marks the very first time LarryBoy's beginnings were mentioned. * The original LarryBoy theme song returns in this movie, as well as in the trailers. * DreamWorks Animation and Technicolor India worked together to create the main 3D animated sequences for the movie, using the original character designs from VeggieTales and its 2D animated spin-off LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures, while Toon City Animation works on the 2D animated flashback sequences. * An anthology called Beneath the Plungers was featured on the film's DVD release. It involves LarryBoy and Alfred sharing stories in the LarryCave about mysteries unknown to fans (villain origins, other superheroes, etc.). * The songs "Hero" and "Feel Invincible" by Skillet were used to promote the movie's release. * The DVD includes commentary by LarryBoy (Mike Nawrocki) and Alfred (Phil Vischer). * Khalil the Caterpillar and Pa Grape both made cameo appearances in the movie respectively. * To celebrate the release of the film, the original LarryBoy website was brought back and given a major reboot, complete with character bios, new games, soundtracks and more. * A video game known as LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Game was released a few weeks after the movie. It was based on the events of the film and is the second LarryBoy video game to be released, with the first one being LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (based on the episode). * This is the first VeggieTales movie to be rated PG. * A soundtrack and a novelization were released to promote the movie. * This is the second VeggieTales movie to be distributed by Universal Pictures, with the first one being The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. Category:VeggieTales Category:Movies Category:Larryboy Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Computer-animated Category:PG Category:Films Category:Superhero movie Category:Comedy Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Animated Films Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Flash Animation Category:CGI-animated Category:2D animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Superhero films Category:Family films Category:PG-Rated films